My Fair Lady
by ruuridolls
Summary: "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" The witch asked. "You, my queen are fair but this girl who is in the same classroom as you is the fairest of all" the mirror replied. "I have to find her as soon as possible and kill her." the witch said. "No you can't and I'm going to stop you no matter what... I'll make you fall in love with me" the mysterious man said.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the book/manga where they came from.**

**Prologue**

_Everyone has two sides: the good and the bad. What they show to others is what they want to be seen as. _

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" The witch asked as she studied her beauty in the magic mirror.

"You," The mirror replied. The queen looked satisfied until the mirror continued what it was saying. "You, my queen are fair but this girl who is in the same classroom as you is the fairest of them all"

The queen looked irate. Never had the mirror told her a lie and this was the first time that her beauty was placed second.

With this new discovery she said, "I have to find her as soon as possible and kill her."

Just then, a man appeared out of nowhere.

"No, you can't and I'm going to stop you no matter what" the mysterious man said. He had these hazel eyes that could pierce right into one's soul. He had a green tinted black hair. And just by looking at him, one can feel that the determination that he possessed to stop the witch was overflowing.

The witch laughed hysterically after hearing this. No man can ever stop her once she set her eyes on a new goal. "And how will you do that?" she asked.

"_I will make you fall in love with me"_ he walked away after saying those words.

"Tch. Such arrogance. You'll fail for I no longer have a heart" the witch muttered to herself. And once again, the witch laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Prepare yourself little girl for you only have days to live"

* * *

**A/N: So guys. I edited a few things because I had this idea where... the setting will no longer take place in the forest. Instead, it'll be in their school... in another era! Tehee! :D **


	2. The Story Unfolds

**Chapter 1: The story unfolds**

"Stop lying to me, Sakuno! I caught you and Horio in the act awhile ago!" Tomoka kept on accusing me that Horio was cheating on her. With me. How can she doubt me, her best friend and her one and only love, Horio?!

"You know I'm in love with Ryoma! And how in the world can I betray my best friend?" I said feeling extremely exhausted. Everything wasn't going as planned. And to top it all, she clearly misunderstood everything. Horio, where are you? You have to come fast!

Just then, Tomoka slapped me. I touched my right cheek and felt the burning sensation where her hand hit me. Now this was out of the question.

"Stop acting! I saw everything. You were the one who hugged him first! And he was so happy he even kissed you on the cheek! You think I'm dense?! You're just using Ryoma as an excuse!" She shrieked. She was going for another slap but I held her hand tightly.

"The thing with you is you don't trust anyone! Next time, you better look at the bigger picture first before you accuse my feelings as fake!" I said. And before I walked out, I saw Horio arriving. He approached Tomoka with a cake that says, 'Happy Birthday love!' I even heard him say, "Surprise!" before I was out of earshot.

Whatever. I'm too annoyed with her to even bother explaining what really happened. The truth is I was just helping Horio to plan out his suprise party for Tomoka. I even spent sleepless nights just to make sure that the party was going to be the best, including Ryoma and the other Seigaku members—the celebration was supposed to be happening today. I guess Horio was just too happy and thankful that's why he kissed me on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss.

The part where I can understand Tomoka is well, if someone I really love like Ryoma would kiss another girl, even if it's in a friendly way, well… I don't think I'd be happy too but I'd never slap my best friend. I'm not judging her either. I'm just upset.

Few minutes of walking, I heard Tomoka's worried voice surrounding the whole second floor. I immediately opened a random door and walked inside. I don't really want to talk to her now—not just yet.

I turned the lights on and saw a different library. Hold on—is this the restricted library? There are two libraries in Seigaku. The normal one and the restricted, which of course, no one can enter. I don't know why they would build two libraries and make the other one inaccessible to the students. Doesn't make sense, right?

"_Psssssst!"_ someone said. I felt chills ran down my spine as I look for the owner of the voice.

"W-who's t-there?!" I tried to sound menacingly but all I can do was to stutter. I'm only afraid of three things. First is my mum's missed calls, second is my dad's angry voice and third are ghosts. I wanted to get out of the room but my feet were so still that I didn't find the courage to move it.

"_Come with me…"_

Strangely, I find myself walking towards the S section of the library. It was as if this invisible aura is hypnotizing me.

"_Open the book" _The voice commanded and I followed. I don't know how I managed to find the right book but I just did.

Soon enough, I was engulfed in a green smoke and I couldn't hear anything anymore. The last thing I saw were the worried faces of Tomoka and Horio and everything became black afterwards.

_End of Sakuno's POV_

The book that Sakuno was reading fell down. Tomoka and Horio rushed over to it and found the writings of the book saying, _'Snow white and the Seigaku members'_


	3. Where am I?

**Chapter 2: Where am I?**

_Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday happy birthday… Happy birthday to you._

I woke up to the sound of the Seigaku members singing a Happy Birthday song for Tomoka. All of us were inside the Restricted Library. Everyone was sitting in a circle while I was in the middle. Was the green smoke and the voice just a dream? And why is the celebration being held here? It was supposed to be at the fountain side!

"Sakuno! Finally you're awake! You've been missing out on all the fun" Tomoka said. She had icing all over her cheeks. I assumed Horio played tricks on her. It was, well, part of Horio's plan to pull some tricks on her just for fun.

"W-what happened? Why are we here? Why am I in the middle? I asked. "I-I thought…"

"Shhhh," Tomoka said. "I got three secrets to tell you later. Oh! By the way, eat this" she shoved a piece of cake onto my mouth and I was forced to eat it. Hmmmmm… it tasted so sweet!

"Anyway we are here because you suddenly passed out. Second, we need to check up on you that's why you were in the middle. Everyone was worried. Have you been getting enough sleep? Do you even eat on time?" I saw the concern on her eyes but I didn't budge. She's gotten out of hand and I won't tolerate that even if it's her birthday.

"Come on. Speak to me, Sakuno! I'm sorry for what I did! Really!" she whined. "Whatever, I'll tell you the first secret now."

After she said that, Eiji-sempai suddenly put icing on my cheeks playfully.

"Do it. Do it. Do it!" Everyone chanted as they looked at Ryoma. Ha! I sense peer pressure. Even Tezuka-sempai was tagging along. I felt embarrassed at the attention I was getting though.

Then Ryoma licked the icing in my cheeks and I looked at him dumfounded. I-I... well what was I thinking again? Everything turned blank.

"Hahaha! Look at Sakuno's face! I wish we could've taken a picture! You see, we were playing truth or dare before you woke up. You can guess what happened next" Horio explained.

My mouth formed an O as a response. I still can't believe that Ryoma would do that. It was so unlike him.

"Okay who's next?!" Momo-sempai asked. Now I know who started all of this. "Inui you haven't done your share yet!"

"Muwahahaha" Inui-sempai's eyeglasses glistened in the dark as he turned the lights off. I do not like this one bit. I hate dark places.

"This task is for Horio. If you find Tomoka within one minute, we'll lessen the laps you run during practice. If you don't, you'll be running ten times the average" I heard a lot of shifting of movements. I stayed rooted on my spot just in case.

"Sorry, I had to. I had no choice" someone whispered to me. The voice was so near yet so distant.

"R-ryoma?" I whispered back but he didn't reply.

"To-mo-ka-chan… I'm coming for you" Horio said playfully.

I heard lots of movements again and this time I knew it was Tomoka who was beside me because she decided to hold my hand.

"The second secret I'm about to tell you is," she whispered. "All of these are just illusions."

I don't know who turned the lights on but whoever it was shouldn't have. I saw Tomoka smiling creepily at me. I broke off from her grip. Who is this person?

"What games are you playing at?" I asked. I'm really scared right now. What is happening?

"And the third is," she was coming towards me. I took a few steps back as she neared me. "I am not Tomoka" Her face became slanted and within seconds the Tomoka that I once knew was gone. My best friend was gone. And it was a crazy-looking witch who was now standing in front of me.

"Everything is going downhill starting today" she said and I ran away from her.

No. No. Please no. This is not happening to me. Ryoma, Tomoka, Horio, where are you guys?

SAVE ME. I screamed in my head but no one was there. The witch was still running after me. I ran as fast as I could but I suddenly felt extremely dizzy. Everything went hazy and I knew for the second time that I fainted.


End file.
